


I can’t bear to loose you

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s late I’m tiRed, idek, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: After Yaz is accused of being a witch and is dunked the doctor comes to her rescue.





	I can’t bear to loose you

**Author's Note:**

> WoOpS I wrote another enjoy <3

The doctor stood frozen with panic at the edge of the lake. Yaz sat helplessly on the stool hovering above the murky water. “It’ll be ok doc” she called giving her a brief smile. “Dunk the witch!” The words echoed around the doctors head. The branch pluged into the muddy water dragging Yaz witch it. Yaz’s eyes burned from the water she fought as hard as she could, but it was helpless. She could feel herself.... drifting away.... slowly.

The doctor stood horrified and adrenaline and fear took over. She wriggled our of her jacket and threw it to the ground. “Doctor what are you... stop you can’t...!” Ryan called but she ignored him and sprinting head on towards the water. She launched herself in, the icy water instantly hitting her body, is sent a chill down her spine. She swam over towards Yaz. Her hands fumbled and pulled at the chains with all the strenth she had. She grabbed Yaz and dragged her to the side of the lake. Before she could even register what had happened she began pressing on the Yaz’s chest, giving every ounce of strength she had to breathe life back into Yaz. Eventually after what felt like hours, Yaz bolted up coughing and spluttering water everywhere.

The crown angrily screamed and shouted and began chasing them down.Before Yaz could even speak, the doctor grabbed her icy wrist. “We need to go NOW” she said haistlily. They navigated their way back to the TARDIS through the trees and forest, Yaz still feeling the effect of almost drowning.

The doctor lead them into the TARDIS and closed the door. Ryan and Grayham shuffled of to there rooms as the day had been... rather eventful. Eventually the doctor reappeared, she came back with towels and hot water bottles. She wrapped a towel around Yaz’s shoulders.

The image of Yaz being plunged into the water replayed over and over again in her head. What if she couldn’t have saved her, what if she had been to late? The room was silent for a while and as the Adrenalin wore of the doctor began to shiver and feel the effects of the icy water.

Yaz got up and sat herself next to the Doctor, draping the towel over both their shoulders. No words were exchanged but somehow it meant everything the doctor. After what felt like hours The doctor plucked up the courage to say something. “I’m sorry” she blurted out, “I should never have let you get yourself into that much danger. “It’s fine” Yaz said giving the doctor a brief smile. “But it’s not” she said, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t bear to loose you” she took Yaz’s hands in her own. 

Yaz squeezed the doctors hands barely managing to hold in her tears. The doctor lowered her head her eyes glassy “I’ve loved a lot of people Yaz and I’ve lost even more, everyday I think about them, how much I cared about them, and I care about you Yaz, I care about you more than anything and if I lost you i couldn’t live with myself” 

Yaz threw her arms around the doctor and buried her face in the doctors neck. The doctor could feel Yaz’s tears burning against her neck “it’s ok” she soothed, stroking her soft brown hair. Neither one of them wanted to let go. They just wanted to stay interlocking, forever in each other’s arms. 

The doctor looked up at Yaz’s tear stained face. She didn’t realise just how much Yaz meant to her until now. She gently cupped Yaz’s face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. 

Yaz was taken aback but almost instantly retuned the kiss. Yaz’s hands rested perfectly on the Doctors hips. The doctor pulled away, gently pressing her forehead against Yaz’s. 

“I love you Yhasmin” the doctor breathed. Yaz beamed, the doctor loved to see her happy. “I love you to doctor” the words lingered in the air, there lips locking once again.


End file.
